remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Panties
Panties are an undergarment that women from Earth wear. They play a significant role in ''Dragon Ball'''s early comic relief and fanservice, which is mostly exploitation of Bulma. Uses Dragon Ball In "The Secret of the Dragon Balls", Goku tries to look to see if Bulma has a tail and moves her skirt up revealing her panties. Later on at Goku's house she tries to seduce him into giving her his Dragon Ball by showing him her panties and offering for him to touch them. In "The Emperor's Quest", Bulma is sleeping and Goku wakes up in the middle of the night. He then lays on Bulmas lap and realizes she has no bulge. He takes her panties off to find out that girls have nothing there. In "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi", Bulma still has no panties on from the previous episode. Master Roshi asks Bulma to show him her panties for his Dragon Ball. Bulma shows her naked bottom half without knowing that she had no underwear on. When she goes back to the capsule house she finds that they are off and that Goku removed them while she was sleeping. In "Yamcha the Desert Bandit", Oolong tries to escape Bulma and she puts her panties on a fishing rod to bring him back up. Later on Oolong turns himself into a pair of panties and offers Bulma to wear him due to hers being wet from fishing him out but she gets really mad and smacks him. In "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", a pair of panties are seen flying out of Bulma's briefcase when Pilaf is searching through it. In "A Wish to the Eternal Dragon", Oolong interrupts Emperor Pilaf's wish for world domination and wishes for a girls panties. He is seen wearing them on his head all the way through the episode "Goku's Rival". In "Milk Delivery", Launch is in her underwear sleeping in the same bed with Goku and in the morning she wakes up in her bad form and attacks Goku. Goku knocks her out while she is still in her underwear but then stops Master Roshi from getting a feel off of her by saying that its time to train. In "Elimination Round", Oolong looks up Bulma's skirt while holding her up to watch the preliminary rounds. She ends up falling with Puar on grabbing onto her face tight and Bulma ends up on the ground moving her legs back and forth with her panties clearly shown and a bunch of random guys are staring along with Oolong who pretends to defend her. In the episode "Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun", Ranfan used her "special technique" which was to strip to her bra and panties to try to distract Nam but in the end she ended up failing and getting knocked out by him. (After this, Master Roshi starts to touch her). In "Krillin's Frantic Attack!", Krillin says he has a secret weapon. He throws out panties from his shirt and Jackie Chun (aka Master Roshi) wants to have them. In "The Roaming Lake", Master Roshi is staring in the window to a woman's underwear store and remembering that he promised to give Launch a Souvenir. He asks the random lady who is working to try a pair on and if he likes what he sees he will throw in an extra reward. In "Ninja Murasaki is Coming!", Goku finds that Ninja Murasaki accidently drops a picture of General White's sisters in their panties changing into ninja uniforms. Bulma is shown plain white panties in the "Kame House: Found!" when Master Roshi sneaks into the bathroom using the Micro Band to see her. In "The Trap is Sprung" Bulma's shorts slide down while Krillin is holding onto them over a lava pit revealing Panties that are white with strawberrys on them. When almost falling in the lava, a lava bubble touches her underwear burning her butt. After surviving she licks her finger and touches the burn on the panties. In "The Pirate Treasure", Bulma strips her shorts, shoes and socks off and swims underwater in her red panties. She is in them from this episode all the way to the episode "Penguin Village". In the episode "Penguin Village", Master Roshi is seen looking at a clothes line that are hanging several pairs of Launch's white panties. Arale Norimaki's pink bloomers are visible many times throughout the episode's "Penguin Village", "Strange Visitor" and "Arale vs. Blue". Bulma's panties are seen in "Mark of the Demon" during a serious conversation about King Piccolo. They are also seen in the reflection of Master Roshi's sunglasses. In "Final Showdown", Bulma's white panties are visible up her dress as she dodges a rocket that Launch shot on accident. Bulma's white panties are seen under her skirt as she leans and talks to everyone in "Earth's Guardian Emerges". In "Eternal Dragon Resurrected", Bulma is at Kame House getting a pair of panties out of a drawer while preparing for a bath. She is seen pulling out a pair that is white and has a pink bear's face on it. When she finds out the Dragon Balls are active again, you see her white panties up her skirt as she sets all the balls down outside. In "The Four Faces of Tien", a pair of panties with hearts on them fly into Master Roshi from wind caused by the fight. In "The Victor", Launch's panties are visible as her dress is constantly flapping up from the wind caused by Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave. Dragon Ball Z Bulma is seen wearing nothing but her grey bra and panties while she is on the way to Namek with Krillin and Gohan starting with the episode "Friends or Foes?". In the episode "Plight of the Children", during the scene were Ena is carrying a bag of oranges and running with Gohan and Jinku, her panties are seen briefly. In the same episode, two bystanding women are watching the chase between the orphans on bikes and the police officer on the hover-scooter. When the officer rides by them, the force of the wind made by his vehicle rips the skirt off of one of the women, revealing her panties before she runs off-screen. Movies In Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Penny's panties are seen up her dress as she is being lifted with everyone by the explosion when Shenron gets summoned. {C In the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Oolong gets Goku Jr. to come with him to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, in hopes of wishing for another pair of panties. Later on in the film, Bulla's white panties are shown under her dress as she falls down during the Z Fighters battle against Dr. Kochin. Like her mother Bulma, Bulla's panties are seen many times in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. In Pokémon: The Movie 2000, Bulla's white panties are seen under her skirt as she helps Serenity find the Four-Star Dragon Ball. Lawrence frees Ash and the others until Bulla's skirt flips up to show her black panties. When the group escape onto Melody's boat, Bulla's pink panties are visible up her skirt as she jumps onto the boat. 'In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, 'Molly's panties are seen up her dress as she is being lifted with everyone by the Super Spirit Bomb when Anubis the Lord of the Dead gets destroyed. In The Rescuers Down Under, ''while McLeach shooting at Pipes and the Beetle Boys, Crysta kicks her knees up high enough to show her panties, but they are colored the same as her skirt. Dragon Ball GT When told by Odd guess wish for a pair of panties brought her to life, Oceanus Shenron becomes angry and embarrassed, her face flushes red, as she corrects that wish was the release of Tapion. Oceanus isn't the only person disturbed by the wishes' nature as Pan's face also flushes red upon hearing about. Goku however upon being reminded of Oolong's wish, laughs at the nature of the wish, causing Pan to question what her grandfather and his friends reasons for making such a wish in the first place (unaware it was made to prevent Emperor Pilaf from ruling the world). Other Media In the ''Dr. Slump opening credits, Midori's white panties are visible as she jumps up in a cheerleader outfit. Then, the same thing happens again but with Senbei Norimaki. In "The Adventures of Tongpoo", Plamo is seen putting her panties on after she is finished bathing in a lake. Later on her panties are seen alot more as she wears a revealing dress for her failed attempt at distracting the alien. Censorship Many parts of the vizbig editions of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga change the word "Panties" to "Undies". In the Ocean Dub and the Toonami Broadcast of Dragon Ball most situations that involved panties were taken out but only a few parts were kept in. In "The Secret of the Dragon Balls" when Goku moved Bulma's skirt up her panties were oddly changed from white with pink polka dots to plain pink to match the color of her skirt. The scene in Yamcha the Desert Bandit where Bulma used a pair of her panties to fish Oolong out of the water was changed to money. Oolong's wish was kept but the wording was changed to "The world's most comfortable pair of ultra soft underwear" (in the German dub, it is changed to Oolong wanting a hat with holes for his ears). Ranfan's fight in the Toonami broadcast was shortened by completely cutting out the scene where she strips and is in her underwear. Instead after showing one of Nam's failed hits it cut to a scene of her foot twitching to imply that he won. The scene was strangely not taken in the recaps in later episodes. In the CW 4kids Toonzai airing of Dragon Ball Kai, The grey panties Bulma is seen wearing in A Powerful New Foe! Frieza, Ruler of the Universe! were edited into looking like grey sweat pants. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, panties are items that Goku picks up to make him run faster. They are trophy No. 43 in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. They also appear in Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins. The player can summon Shenron and with for panties in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Trivia *Bulma's panties in the first episode of Dragon Ball are colored white with pink polka dots but in the original manga they were just white. *The color of Bulma's Panties change three times during the General Blue Saga which took place all in one day giving her no chance to change her underwear let alone her clothes. Her underwear is plain white in the episode "Kame House: Found!". Her underwear is shown again in "The Trap is Sprung" where they are white but with strawberrys on them and the final time is in "The Pirate Treasure" when she strips down to them to swim where they are completely red. *The color of Bulla's Panties change three times during M02. Her underwear is white first time. Her underwear is shown again where they are black and the final time where they are completely pink. *Bulma and Ranfan are the only two characters in the Dragon Ball series to have been seen in panties that aren't white. *In an interview with Akira Toriyama he revealed that Mrs. Brief's first name is "Pansy" which is a pun on "panties" matching the scheme of Bulma's family members being named after undergarments. Category:Clothing